Mascarada
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: Solos somos tu y yo, jugando a evadirnos e ignorarnos. Esta fiesta es un pretexto para poder verte, ni la mascara que cubre tu rostro te hace pasar desapercibido entre la multitud que parece ignorar todo y desconoce tu identidad, pero esta noche como todas donde nos hemos visto, terminarás en mi cama, Berwald. DenmarkxSweden, esto no llega ni a lime.
1. Chapter 1

Soy una bastarda que debería estar continuando mis otras historias, pero, entre la Uni comiéndose lentamente mi alma y con ellos mi inspiración, además de algunos otros problemitas por ahí, pues ni manera de escribir. Esta idea me ganó hacerla y aprovechando que hoy no tuve clases –So happy– pues aquí lo tienen. Aún no estoy segura de hacerlo una pequeña saga o simplemente un fic de dos partes, la segunda definitivamente es la parte de Berwald, esta solo es desde la perspectiva de Jan. Como sea, disfruten de todas maneras.

Advertencia: Uso de nombres humanos, esto no llega ni a lime, pero por si acaso me vuelvo más descriptiva en el siguiente capitulo lo aviso.

Jan: Dinamarca

Disclamier: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, de serlo el 90% de las tiras sería sobre los nórdicos, en especial de estos dos.

* * *

**Mascarada**

Ese día solo éramos tú y yo, la reina te había invitado usando pretextos, incluso sugería que aquello era una trampa como forma de provocación.

_¿En verdad lucía tan patético? ¿Tanto deseaba verte aunque fuese de lejos?_

Estoy solo entre la multitud, todos llevan máscaras que cubren sus rostros pero en algunos casos es más que evidente de quien se trata: Nobles, príncipes, princesas, damas de compañía, lame botas que se han colado de alguna manera y tratan de tomar las sobras que caen de las copas de los adinerados. Ninguno de ellos me interesa en este momento. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no saben quien soy, creen que simplemente acompaño a la reina como un guardaespaldas. Sonrío para todos, pero soy un hipócrita, algunos de ellos me causan asco.

La reina lo sabe, sabe que no soporto estar solo con la mayoría de ellos, que mis comentarios pueden pasar por bromas inocentes o tonterías aunque yo las digo enserio.

El traje me sofoca, jamás he entendido como esta cosa como pañuelo no les estorba a los demás al estar tan cerca del cuello, yo simplemente me lo quitaré y fingiré que lo he manchado por accidente con vino o lo que sea que estén repartiendo para beber en la fiesta.

Quiero embriagarme y fingir que me estoy divirtiendo que estoy feliz de estar en estos lugares y que ya no me interesan los demás. Eso es todo en lo que quiero pensar, pero la reina me ha jugado una mala pasada esta vez.

Puedo ver desde varios metros de distancia que estas entre la multitud. No vienes solo, pero al parecer no es más que compromiso que esa mujer esté contigo. Puedo apostar que solo sabes su nombre y que tu jefe la mandó contigo para guardar las apariencias, a ti no te van las mujeres. Mi mirada está demasiado fija en tu cuerpo y los movimientos que haces, por más que trates de pasar desapercibido, para mí es como si tuvieses un letrero en la frente señalándote.

Quiero que esa mujer te suelte y se aleje de ti lo más posible.

Es hermosa, tanto que sería capaz de seducir a muchos hombres de seguro solo con un movimiento de sus delgadas manos, o una mirada de sus ojos azules pero tú eres inmune a todas sus armas, te aseguro que eso la desespera.

Berwald… ¿Eres consciente de mis miradas? Estoy seguro de que si, hace rato que no apartas la mirada de mi ahora que crees que no te estoy mirando. Adrede coqueteo con algunas mujeres porque eso solo hace la mirada más intensa en mí, incluso tu acompañante lo nota y ella ahora mi mira molesta porque no dejo de acapararte. No entiende que ella es la intrusa en esto, que nosotros llevamos siglos en el mismo juego y que en unos segundos ambos nos perderemos de la multitud y haremos lo impensable para muchos.

Aún debo esperar un poco más, solo aguardar hasta que la mayoría de los invitados estén borrachos, yo ya he tomado un par de copas y empiezo a fingir que me afectan. Pocos saben que esto no es nada para mí y que hace falta aún mucho más para hacerme tambalearme. Pero es divertido ver que hacen o tratan de hacer cuando creen que ya no estas en tus cinco sentidos: Las mujeres tratan de llevarte consigo, algunos hombres también e incluso otros tratan de sacarte información sobre la reina y la nobleza. Es divertido contestarles lo primero que se me pasa por la mente.

Ya es hora, la reina está por irse y me hace una señal de que ahora soy libre hasta de marcharme si se me da la gana, pero no me iré, me interesa algo más a esta hora. Mi premio está paseándose cerca de una ventana y sin su pareja, debiste perderla de vista en que no dejabas de verme, no te fijaste que enojada se fue hace un rato por la puerta principal. No se tú, pero lucía bastante enojada, creo que tendrás que darle explicaciones mañana. Pero en lo que resta del día eres mío de forma exclusiva y ahora lo sabrás.

Saliste al balcón, creo que ya empezó la rutina y sabes lo que va a pasar en este momento. Me asomó y de forma sorpresiva te abrazo por la espalda y susurro a tu oído.

– ¿Me estabas esperando? – Digo de forma más lenta posible, espero desesperarte al punto que quieras golpearme, es justo en ese momento donde me divierto más. Son las partes divertidas de estas fiestas.

Reaccionas queriendo golpearme, pero no me alejo, solo rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y pego mi mentón en tu hombro. La mascara me estorba un poco, es demasiado pomposa casi tanto como la tuya, aunque la tuya es plateada mientras la mía es completamente dorada. Al menos esta vez no te quejaras sobre el que dirán, a esta hora y solo nosotros dos en el balcón usando este par de máscaras… es casi imposible que alguien sepa que se trata de nosotros.

Finalmente tratas de girarte, pero es de forma menos violenta que antes, entonces me miras a los ojos.

_Tu siempre sabes quien soy, siempre ves a través de mis máscaras y disfraces, aunque estos solo sean sonrisas falsas que físicamente no se ven. _

Tú eres capaz de ver a través de cada fibra de mi ser y encontrar las partes donde soy más vulnerable. Deberías sentirte orgulloso porque nadie es capaz de semejante hazaña además de ti.

– ¿Qué quieres, Jan? –Me preguntas para sacarme de mis pensamientos, yo solo acerco mi rostro al tuyo para besarte sin pedir el menor permiso. Tú no me rechazas realmente y si acaso tratas de empujarme parece solo apariencias, eres capaz de hacerlo con más fuerza.

Lentamente te empujo contra el barandal, detrás de ti hay una perfecta vista del puerto de Copenhague aunque hoy no se vea por completo la luna. He visto esa visión tantas veces pero jamás había sido tan perfecta como en este momento, ¿Tú estás entre mis brazos que podría ser mejor que eso? Te niegas a corresponderme el beso en un principio, pero no se en que punto tu lengua se coló en mi boca, puede que hubiese sido cuando me distraje hace unos segundos.

Nadie se percata de lo que hacemos y creo que aunque alguien hubiese venido a curiosear ahora se ha marchado sobre sus pasos. Estoy seguro que ahora me correspondes porque te niegas a perder ante mí. No quieres que te sobrepase en este tipo de cosas. Tus manos se posan en mi espalda, tratas de hacer que ceda ante tus caricias, las ganas no me faltan pero de hacerlo puede que trates de escaparte en este momento.

La oscuridad de la noche nos deja hacer más de lo que soy capaz de mostrarle a alguien más, no quiero que los demás vean como luces cuando tu respiración se acelera, tu voz se distorsiona y luchas por no gemir en mis brazos, lo cálido que es tu cuerpo y ni que decir de tu interior tan envician te.

Terminamos en una de las habitaciones del castillo, aún no se como alcanzamos a llegar sin que los demás notaran lo desarreglados que ya estábamos o lo raro que simplemente nos veíamos al estar tomados de las manos. Es curioso que no te hayas escapado, puede que después de ocuparte tantas horas seguidas te haya agotado, a mí también pero de milagro me he despertado. Te ves lindo mientras duermes, más porque puedo tocar tu pecho y tu rostro, despejarlo de tu cabello que decidió pegarse a tu rostro en este momento.

No sabes cuanto desearía quedarme de esta manera contigo, pero por más egoísta que sea, no soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas entre ellas retenerte a la fuerza. Por más que lo diga no soy capaz de hacerlo enserio.

_Solo quiero que me ames. ¿Es eso tan difícil?_

Al menos hoy seré un ladrón, ya he robado tu cuerpo y tus suspiros, ahora quiero un recuerdo de nuestro encuentro, por eso tomaré la máscara que usabas ayer y ahora yace tirada en el piso. ¿Suena pervertido si digo que huele a ti? Al menos en mi mente es de esa manera. Ahora me marcharé antes de que te despiertes, al menos te daré ese gusto de no verme al abrir los ojos, soy perfectamente consiente de mi posición, un amante ocasional con el cual te diviertes cuando te dejas seducir. Me acomodo el cabello y tomo mis cosas, solo me preocupo en dejar una nota en uno de los bolsillos de tu saco, tú sabes que es eso, la despedida de un bastardo que no es capaz de decirte cuanto te ama a la cara.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Bien, medio mal, medio bien(?), se acepta de todo, menos críticas destructivas y cosas cosas de haters, que si leíste esto y detestas el DenSu creo que eres algo masoquista. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Suzu fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente he continuado. I'm still alive! Y aunque sigo estancada con mis otros fics, este salió de la nada. Mi musa es caprichosa.

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, un lemon muy leve casi rayando en lime pero leve a su manera.

Jan = Dinamarca

Disclamier: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, de serlo Sve y Jan tendrían un montón de gatitos. ¿Por qué? Porque me gustan los gatos y ya(?)

* * *

**Mascarada**

**Side B**

"_No quiero ir, no quiero verte, no me hagas verte, no estés ahí._

_Te odio, te odio tanto."_

Detesto algunas fiestas, más cuando son en territorio que podría considerarse hostil. Pero se ha decidido por mis superiores, que vaya a terreno peligroso a reconocer el panorama. No es sino un pretexto para escaparse de sus obligaciones y obligarme a ir. Tonta fiesta en Copenhague, solo sirve como medio para presumir lo que poseen, incluso invitan a sus enemigos para demostrarles que están listos hasta para eso.

Como odio vestirme formal para estas cosas, para ti. Solo debo verte con lo caprichoso que eres que pareces tener un andar como si de un pavo real te tratases, con esa tonta sonrisa que tanto me saca de mis casillas y tus insinuaciones, que aunque no me las dices a la cara, con tu mirada me basta para saber que planeas.

Mis superiores han decidido que no fuese solo, la chica que ahora se aferra a mi brazo no es más que la hija de uno de los nobles de mi pueblo, que dicha se la verdad, ha aceptado con demasiada facilidad el acompañarme hasta aquí. En el carro no dejó de tratar de platicar conmigo, ninguna cosa interesante, solo chismorreos de la alta sociedad de mi nación. Luego intentó acercarse más a mí, debo decir que me divierte que sea algo atrevida, pese a que no me atrae, ninguna mujer me ha atraído nunca.

La vista del castillo me provoca nauseas, solo de pensar que deba ver tu cara me provoca esto, pero no puedo quedarme en el carro y abandonar a la chica que va conmigo sola a su suerte. Aunque las ganas me sobran.

Me bajo primero, extiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar y que ese vestido de color lavanda no se ensucie por alguna pisada, que siendo sinceros, seguro que nadie lo notaría debido al escote de corazón y la cintura ceñida que provoca a más de uno desviar la mirada hacia otras zonas. Creo que solo yo me preocupo por la orilla de esa vestimenta.

La chica entra del brazo conmigo, era evidente que nadie escatimó en los gastos al preparar esto. Me coloco la máscara y trato de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no consigo gracias a mi acompañante. Aunque eso deja de importarme después de unos segundos, siento una mirada sobre mí, esa mirada, la tuya.

No dejas de verme y seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. No sabes como me fastidia que me hagas verte pero cuando al fin me arto y volteo hacia ti, justo en ese instante desvías la mirada como si disfrutaras provocándome de esa manera. Me hartas. Detesto verte coquetear con cuanta mujer se pase en tu camino ¿Es que acaso no sientes vergüenza de ti mismo? Claro que no, tu no conoces que es eso, porque incluso te atreves a coquetearle a algunos hombres jóvenes, siento la presión de mi acompañante en mi mano, estoy seguro que ella también está molesta por la vergüenza que haces pasar a los del norte de Europa.

Escucho las voces de los invitados, algunos de ellos ya se escuchan pasados de copas, en lo personal esto me trae algunos recuerdos: "_Épocas de gloria, épocas en las que estábamos juntos…". _Sacudo levemente la cabeza, creo que no he bebido o suficiente como para perderme de esa forma. Me separo de mi acompañante unos minutos, necesito un vaso de agua ¿Y porque no admitirlo? Me hace falta alguien con quien compartir mi cama ese día. Tal vez suena a algo que no soy yo, pero siempre que nos vemos me llena la frustración. El final es siempre el mismo: alguien termina en mi cama. Por supuesto que yo soy más discreto que tú y mis amantes también, aunque ninguno pase de ser solo el entretenimiento de una noche, el desquite de algo que a veces no soy capaz de tener. Con la mirada observo el lugar, veo un joven delgado, con rasgos finos, puede ser un buen prospecto.

Para mi desgracia, al pasear mi mirada, me fijo en nuevo en ti, ahora una chica está sentada en tus piernas y te rodea con los brazos, parece querer seducirte, pero tu no reaccionas demasiado que digamos. Sigues bebiendo como si nada, escuchando los halagos que solo hacen crecer tu ego a límites insospechables.

_Aprieto los puños. Quiero que esos se alejen de ti._

Doy la vuelta y trato de regresar hacia donde dejé a la hermosa joven que vino conmigo, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Aún me pregunto si es tan obvio que las mujeres no son de mi gusto, pese a encontrarlas hermosas no pasan de ser un gusto visual. Resignado, sintiendo un extraño deja vu en la situación, me asomo por el balcón a tomar aire. Necesito alejarme de ti o siento que me sofocaré y perderé de nuevo ante mi más grande némesis.

La luna no es la más hermosa que haya visto, pero de alguna manera me tranquiliza. Entonces siento ese par de brazos que ya conozco, aquellos que son capaces de sacarme de mis cabales con un solo toque y tu voz, el aliento a licor golpea contra mi rostro aunque se muy bien que esa cantidad no es nada para ti.

– No te esperaba – Me remuevo en tus brazos, no se como me ganas en fuerza en estas cosas, si fuese una pelea limpia no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad de vencerme. Aún así trato de golpearte, pero pronto entiendo que no es el momento de hacerlo, mejor dejo de pelear unos minutos y trato de girarme. Ahora pareces un pulpo pegado a mi ¿Es que no te cansas de ser tan terco?

– ¿Qué quieres, Jan? – Te miro a los ojos fijamente, se que estas pensando, esa mascara no es capaz de ocultarme nada, solo es una mera decoración que decora tus ojos azules y les da un marco dorado. Me sacas de mis pensamientos con un beso, en primera instancia me sorprendes pero casi al instante se siente agradable, esa mezcla de tu sabor natural con el del licor solo consiguen desorientarme y pese a que intento empujarte por reflejo, mi propio cuerpo te pide continuar con esto. Ya no puedo rechazarte ¿Ya ves porque te odio?, aprovecho un instante de debilidad y cuelo la lengua en tu boca, deseo probarla lo más que pueda, aunque sea solo unos segundos antes de empujarte lejos de mi.

No se como eres capaz de engatusarme de esta manera, que incluso aunque dominas el resto de mi cuerpo, dejas que mis labios devoren los tuyos a su ritmo, que mis manos se paseen por tu espalda en un vago intento de alejarte, pero aquello no me sale bien, termino aferrándome a ti, reclamando más de tu cuerpo.

Es en ese momento en el que pienso si acaso esa mujer te besó o tocó más que tu pecho, detesto que los demás toquen aquello que considero mío. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Tú eres mío, mi enemigo.

Tus manos recorren un poco más de lo debido, tratas de desabrochar mi camisa, a veces me cuestiono si no sabes del sentido común… ¡Estamos en un balcón a la vista de todos! Si eres imbécil. Pero yo me siento peor, porque respondo a las caricias que empiezas a darme con algunos jadeos. No me di cuenta de cuando empecé a jadear o de en que momento mi piel se puso tan sensible a tus toques que no soy capaz ahora de detenerte.

Finalmente te llega la iluminación, y me dejas de besar. Pero ahora ya es muy tarde, deseo más de ti y no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado si antes no me has dado todo lo que eres capaz de dar.

Te veo sonreír, eso me desconcierta, tomas mi mano como si de un mocoso te tratases y me llevas a rastras, en el camino trato de acomodarme la ropa, demasiado avergonzado por lucir de esa manera ante los invitados, pero a ti parece no importarte, es más, pareces un niño emocionado y eso solo provoca que algo en mi pecho se mueva. Creo que es mi imaginación, pero siento mi rostro caliente.

Sin darme cuenta como, terminamos en una habitación, no me cuesta mucho identificar de quien es: Es la tuya. De seguro aquí te quedas cada que vienes a este castillo. Todo me rebela a ti, lo que es mejor es que no veo nada que no corresponda a su sitio, eso me hace sentir que solo me has traído a mí a este lugar. Me hace sentir especial de alguna manera.

Pronto recuerdas lo que hacías y regresas a la carga, lo primero que abandona mi rostro es la máscara, contemplas mi rostro y sonríes, para después darme varios besos cortos, como si de dos amantes comunes se tratase. Acaricias mis mejillas y bajas por mi cuello, llegando hasta la orilla de mi saco, el cual desabrochas con suma lentitud, consiente de que aquello me desespera, se que lo haces apropósito. Mi camisa también pronto se va, siento como me miras, deseas tocarme con tus labios pero tu mismo te torturas conteniéndote. Lo mejor para lo último. Te diriges a mi pantalón y esta vez no puedes contenerte porque casi de un jirón se quita del camino, seguido de inmediato por mi ropa interior. Ahora si, tus labios van desde mis tobillos, subiendo por mis piernas hasta mis muslos, donde parece que iras por otro lado, pero sigues subiendo hasta mi abdomen donde lames mi salado sudor. Levantas la mirada, me miras a los ojos antes de continuar besando mi cuerpo.

Pierdo la noción de las veces que has entrado en mi, solo siento como mueves tus caderas para embestirme, mientras nuestros gemidos se vuelven una única sinfonía que llena toda la habitación. Ahora tus besos son exigentes, torpes y toscos, los míos no son muy diferentes. Ambos sabemos lo que hacemos y que en este momento no importan las apariencias ni nada más. Estiro los brazos para rodear tu cuello, en lo que me reincorporo un poco, tú eres un bruto que no se detiene, ya para este punto solo te importa tu propio placer. Sabes que me encanta que seas rudo conmigo, pero ese es un secreto solo entre nosotros dos. El calor y palpitar dentro de mi se hace más evidente, estas llegando al punto de no retorno, yo también y por eso ahora araño tu espalda. Me cercioro de dejar cuantas marcas sean posibles en ti, aunque ya no les preste atención, se que tienes marcas de mis besos y mis uñas por todo tu abdomen y tu cuello ¿No te parecen unas hermosas medallas? En ese sentido tú eres más discreto, porque solo has dejado un par de ellas en mi abdomen y cerca de la orilla de mi cuello.

Ya no puedo más, ya no podemos. De repente siento tu calor invadir mi cuerpo, para ser la tercera vez de la noche a mi me falta un poco más. Tu lo entiendes y como buen amante empiezas a masturbarme, primero con tus manos, luego con tu boca. Tengo la impresión de que esta noche está lejos de terminar.

Los rayos del sol me despiertan por la mañana, me cuesta ver bien, agradezco infinitamente tener mis lentes en los bolsillos de mi saco, así que sin más me los pongo y observo de repente que estoy solo. Te has marchado a pesar de sr tu propia casa. No sabes como me frustra que hagas esto, que no me des la oportunidad en las mañanas al verte de decidir si todo fue un error que estaba en lo correcto. Eso ya no importa.

Recojo mi camisa y mis pantalones, no encuentro mi mascara. Supongo que es el trofeo de guerra de esta vez, siempre tiendes a robar algo mío cada que tenemos un encuentro de este tipo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tú eres y siempre has sido el único amante con el que he repetido. Tú no eres reemplazable ni descartable como los demás, aún no soy capaz de entender que te hace tan especial.

Me toma tiempo vestirme, ya que trato de encontrar una buena excusa que dar cuando salga a estas horas de tu habitación ¿Te costaba tanto despertarme al irte? Bastardo maldito. Entonces me pongo el saco y me doy cuenta que hay algo anormal ahí, saco una nota, se bien que es tuya por la pésima caligrafía que posees, demasiado tosca a mi parecer. De nuevo siento el calor en mi rostro al leerla ¿Desde cuando tengo tanto calor en otoño?, la guardo en mi bolsillo dispuesto a reclamarte la próxima vez que te vea.

Salgo a toda prisa del castillo sin decir nada, no quiero que me vean con mi rostro en este estado. De mi mente no puedo sacar aquella nota, como siempre tienes el valor de sacarme de balance ya que haces que en mi mente se repitan tus palabras como si las escuchase de tu boca:

"_Fantástica noche, no puedo esperar por la siguiente._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuyo. Jan"_

* * *

Chanchan[?] me sigue tentando esta cosa a continuarla –Risas– pero ya el destino dirá si debo o no hacerlo, de momento espero que les haya gustado y que la pseudo escena de lemon no haya estado demasiado extraña. No suelo escribir ese género y por eso me cuesta pero lo voy introduciendo de poco en poco.

Besos, abrazos, tomates para mi ensalada o críticas constructivas bien fundamentadas, son recibidas con gusto en los reviews. Por cada review que das, Sve le deja una marca más a Jan(?). Nos vemos –Chuus–


End file.
